Relaxation
by happyberry331
Summary: Its been a long day after training Aang to become a better fire bender and Zuko just wants to relax with him. (Story is told completely from the point of view of Zuko)


Aang smiled over at me as our training session came to an end. It was only our second one and yet, he's already learned so much about fire-bending. To think, just about a week ago, we could still barely stand eat together, let alone train with each other and now we're already working on the more complicated skills. For one thing, the kid is determined. Yea, he's still childish at times and I have to keep him focused but I try not to mind it so much, he is a kid after all, even though he is technically hundreds of years old.

He looks over at me with a big grin on his face and yells "That was great", rising his fist into the air and jumping up, all excited.

I give a small smile back and nod my head in agreement "We've still got ways to go before you've mastered fire-bending, but you're really getting the hang of it Aang".

He giggles a bit before grabbing a towel and putting it around his neck. "It's so hot out" he whines, falling down, slumping up against a rock "Why'd we have to train today of all days" he questioned me, frowning.

I'd have to admit it was pretty hot out today and the training was pretty vigorous, more so than last time. I was even a bit hot myself, even in my looser-fitting training gear.

"Want to head to the hot springs then? I know it's still hot but it'll at least clean us off" I ask.

He nods happily and jumps right up from his spot against the rock and grins wildly before yelling "First one there is the better fire-bender" and with that he runs off.

"Hey! Wait up you little jerk!" I laugh lightly, actually kind of enjoying myself while joining in with the kid's fun for once. I run off after him but it appears when I reach the spring that I am too late, he made it there first.

He laughs at me a bit saying "Well, looks like im the more talented bender" he grins, taking on an overly-confident tone "I mean, I can beat you in a battle after all" he giggles, beginning to take off his clothes and hopping into the spring, getting me wet with a large splash.

I laugh at his comment and do the same, stepping into the water and looking over to him, eye to eye. "Oh yeah" I question "And what kind of battle are you talking about, cause its surely not a battle of strength….or even brains for that matter" I pick on him a bit.

He just crosses his arms and pouts "No not that kind of battle".

"Oh" I laugh "Then pick your poison….any battle I can beat you".

It is at this moment he unfolds his arms and grins, yelling "Water fight" and begins to splash water at me, getting my face all wet.

I laugh and happily splash him back, not willing to admit im actually having fun with him. Sure I don't want to kill the kid anymore or capture him but I really don't wanna admit that I think he's a fun guy yet…let alone a friend.

After a moment or two I feel my neck tense up and I stop splashing and begin to rub it lightly. All that training and no relaxation, ouch, why did I do this to myself.

Upon noticing my discomfort, Aang looks over at me a bit confused and without even speaking he comes behind me and begins rubbing my neck, massaging me and letting out all the stiffness and tension ive stored up there.

"W-What are you doing" I blush from his kind action.

"Im massaging you….you looked tense" he shrugged and kept moving his hands up and down my neck and around my upper back, relieving all the wound up nerves. I feel my eyes close against my will as I begin to melt into his touch. The kid can bend all the elements and yet he has other talents too it seems.

"Hey…uh thanks…." I say to him, going into a completely Zen state "..You're really good with your hands".

He giggles and I can almost see his little grin from behind me "Oh no problem. I just wanted to help".

After about a minute, im totally calm and I feel no tension or nerves giving me trouble anymore. Wow this really does feel good. I begin to move backward, inching closer into his touch, not quite realizing just how close I've gotten.

"U-Uh Zuko…" Aang says, concerned, but I barely hear him, too calm to notice.

I keep moving backwards, eyes closed, just looking for more of that wonderful touch of his hands on me and then my eyes shoot open as I hear him yell out.

"A-Ah Zuko"!

And it is at that moment I realize, not only are his hands on the small of my back but im practically sitting on him and his long, throbbing length is pressed up right against my ass and m own is stiff against my thigh.

"A-Aang im so sorry" I try to move, I try to get away but I only move closer, sending the head right up against my warm and needy entrance. N-No….I don't need him like this, I only wanted a simple massage.

"I-I-It's alright…I um….dont mind" he squeaks out, breathy and….needy?

"W-What" I nearly shout, frightening him a bit

"I-I like it….a-actually…I-I feel good, really good" he moves in even closer. Could he? No…of course not. And then, suddenly he blurts out "Do you f-feel good too"?

Im afraid to speak and yet I do, practically against my own will at this point, feeling my body temperature rise far above the heat of the spring. "T-Take me…" I command, breathless.

And with that, Aang positions himself better in front of me and starts to push inside of me slowly and delicately. "Oh f-fuck" I groan, taking my hand up to my mouth and moan, biting down on it, going a furious shade of red.

"No" he fully pushes into me, taking my hand away from my mouth "Don't be afraid…nobody can hear us right now, they're out hunting…it's just us two" he pushes fully inside me and I can feel that spot deep inside me throbbing against his head.

I moan out loudly and nod, letting myself give in to my desires.

"A-Are you ready" he asks, shyly, still acting like always. Shy and yet confident in his actions.

I nod quickly and blurt out "Oh fuck just give it to me already". Not even a second later I feel him pull right out of me just to pound right back in. Slow and steady with his movements, in and out. I hear myself moan out, not even noticing anymore, fully lost in the pleasure.

"Faster" I command, feeling that length of mine grow harder and harder up against my thigh as im being pounded into, my body gliding up and down smoothly on his thick cock.

He follows my commands and I hear him moan to in a high pitched tone, biting his lip and breathing heavily. I watch as he suddenly reaches around me and begins to pump his hand up and down on my length rapidly, starting to thrust wildly into me, hitting that hot little spot deep inside me every time, bringing me ever closer to the edge.

"Oh A-Aang" I call out so loud that people could hear it for miles "I-I don't think I can hold on much longer".

"T-Then don't" I hear him moan and almost growl out in a deep, sexy tone that I have never heard him use before. From the sensation of hearing him growl into my ear and from him roughly stroking my cock in time with his thrusts, I cum hard into his hand and into the water, screaming his name and tightening up around his length.

"A-AH ZUKO" he yells out seconds later, cursing wildly and cumming deep inside me, spraying everywhere as he feels the tightness around him and I moan from the feeling.

A minute later and we're out of breath and both out of the water and sitting up against a tree, trying to dry off, faces still fiery and wet.

As im putting on my towel Aang grabs my wrist and forces me to lean forward, taking me into a deep and passionate kiss. Shocked and happy, I kiss back before bringing him into a warm embrace.

He breaks the kiss and I sigh happily as he asks all cute and shy once more "W-Wanna go on a date sometime Zuko"

I only nod, still a little breathless but happy none the less as I kiss his forehead and continue to rest with him up against that tree with my arm around him in a loving way….though we should get dressed and back to the others soon, wouldn't want them to find us like this. There would be a lot of questions to be asked, im sure of it.


End file.
